


Pre-Interview Jitters

by Politzania



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker visits Avengers Tower for an interview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-Interview Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> Argh - Why did no one tell me that fanfic writing was so damn contagious & addictive? 
> 
> So - getting ready for bed last night - the following sentence pops into my head out of nowhere: _"He was right, Peter Parker thought, he definitely felt out of place in the Avengers Tower."_ Just that sentence. 
> 
> I proceeded to spend the next hour and a half figuring out what led up to that sentence, and what happened afterward. I wrote it up this morning. 
> 
> Mind you - I have no particular connection to Spider-Man and even less knowledge of his canon (the Raimi films. the first Webb film, the 70's animated show & general pop culture knowledge + vague references to Ultimate Spider-Man). 
> 
> He's not even a part of my main fandom! (well, not yet). At least this one was is short and contains no mushy stuff. Read on at your own peril.

He was right, Peter Parker thought, he definitely felt out of place in the Avengers Tower. It wasn’t just his age - the majority of the business men and women streaming in and out and around the building had at least five years on him, with the median age of Stark Enterprises employees being in the low to mid 30’s. And it wasn’t just his appearance; another growth spurt had made his coat and shirt sleeves (and pants legs) a tad bit too short. And what in the world was he thinking to have worn a tie with a graphic of the periodic table? 

No - it was the reason he was here in the first place that had him on edge. Not the reason he gave Aunt May and Mary Jane, which was interviewing for an internship. That actually made sense; he’d really connected with the staff at the SE booth at the job fair last week. They’d liked his technical portfolio, and he’d chatted with Grant for quite a while about photography. The other reason? Well ... after all, this was Avengers Tower now... not Stark Tower, regardless of what he saw down here in the lobby. 

Peter looked up into the atrium and wondered if they really all did have apartments up there somewhere. He thought back to the re-dedication of the building and how the group of flagpoles out front displayed pennants representing which superheroes were currently in residence - like the US flags over the Capitol building or the Royal Standard over Windsor and Buckingham. That didn’t last long, Peter chuckled to himself. The official reason the flags and poles were removed were for security reasons; but he suspected embarrassment was a major factor. Peter could just imagine Rogers’ facepalm the first time he saw them, and suspected Stark came up with the whole idea just for that reason: the lulz. Stark seemed the trolling type. 

Security - that was going to be the sticking point. And a reason to actually go through with the interview. If all went well, and he was brought on - he’d get a badge. You can do amazing things with a badge, and the right equipment. But what then - did he really think he could find one of their apartments, or offices or whatever and... audition for the Avengers? 

Peter wasn’t even sure who was an Avenger anymore, after Sokovia. According to his research (and who knows what that’s worth) Thor had returned to Asgard and the Hulk was .. for lack of a better term... AWOL. Barton had faded into the woodwork per usual, and Stark was even more unstable than before. Romanoff scared the living daylights out of Peter; and besides she and Rogers probably had their hands full with the newbies - the one with the wings, the red one with the cape and the one with the thunderbolts. At least Iron Patriot had been around the block a bit. 

To be honest, even if his harebrained scheme worked - the whole idea scared him half to death. But the word “vigilante” scared Peter even more. It had already been applied to the guy over in Hell’s Kitchen; the hood-wearing brawler who’d taken on the Russians... he’s gotta have big brass ones to do that. But at least those bad guys are normal, human-types. Peter’s past included a mad scientist with metal tentacles strapped to him, a crazed billionaire murderer gliding around the city and whatever the hell that big green scaly thing was. Not that Peter wasn’t ... well.. you’re not exactly human yourself any more, are ya, pal? 

All he really knew is that he was tired of doing this all on his own. Great power.. great responsibility, yeah, yeah, he got that. He really did. But it would be nice to know that someone had your back, both during the battle and afterward. Peter had read up on PTSD and could check off a hell of a lot of those boxes. Costumes are kind of awesome, but secret identities suck. Not that he’d had much choice - who would believe a geeky teenager was out trying to save the world? 

“Peter Parker?” A voice startled him from his reverie. “We’re ready for you now.” 

He hoped to God he was ready for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Still dipping my toe in consuming fanfic - have only read 1 other take on how Parker might be integrated into the MCU. I had fun writing this - hope you enjoyed reading.


End file.
